Sunday Love
by mikanangel920
Summary: another story of love at first sight!
1. Chapter 1

_**SUNDAY LOVE 3 **_

**Ronald Darwin (nald)**

**Jasmine Russel**

**Sandy Meyer **

**Alice Stork**

**Mark Smith **

**Jeremy Darwin (je) **

I always remember when I was 16 years old I was always the kind of person who always go to church every Sunday. The sad part is I don't go to church to worship God but to see one of the "**KNIGHTS OF THE ALTAR" **I know I'm really a bad girl that time but now I go to church every Sunday to pray for him .. Wherever he is I know his pretty much happy.

**[8 years BEFORE]**

**Jasmine**

I was rushing to put my best dress on for a Sunday mass and I shout at my cousin "hey sandy! Can you move a little faster" and she replied "you gonna be kidding me! Don't you think you're a little over reacting?" as I put my 2 inch high-healed I ask her "what do you mean by that?", "you just moved here a month ago this April and now your chasing after an Altar boy" I sighed and answer her "you know .. I don't know either. I've never been this inspired before in my life and when I see him my heart just beat so fast" she raised one eyebrow at me and said "that's called love at first sight pain in the ass" after she said those things I look in to my watch and I realize it's already 5pm "oh! Gosh come' on! Mass starts at 5:30"

**Ronald**

"it's time to serve again!" I told my friends at the altar! For me my life is Church, Home and School. That's the three things that make's my world go round! I'm pretty much a nerd guy! And I'm a really grade conscious guy! Even now,' cause it's my last year in High school! I need to keep it up so I can be the valedictorian! "okay guys time to line up" said the head of the church! When I line up and join the procession I'm a little bit happy because I always see children turning their heads around to see us. So after the procession I sigh with a smile and look at the altar, when my brother whispered this to me "hey nald! Do you know that gals?" I answered quietly "nope, why?", "ever since, I always notice that girl wearing a white dress noticing you" I sigh and told this to him "you know what I think it's not the right time to talk about that!" then he turn his head to the priest and said this sarcastically "If that's what you say". I always look forward in seeing the old people eat their bread! Cause for me it's a little bit interesting, they put their tongue out and then say _aahhh_. When it's time for us to assist the priest and the nuns in giving the bread to the people, I fastly pose besides the priest and then their was this girl, She's really pretty! When she enter the line she look directly at me and I have to play dumb that I'm not noticing it! And I remember, is that the girl that my brother told me that was starring at me? Well she has a pretty shiny hair a milky skin and a smile that can make every guy fall in love with. When the priest ask her "body of Christ" before answering she glanced at me and smile "amen" then return to her seat and kneeled.

**Jasmine**

It's really different seeing his face up-close! His more handsome! And his eyes was pretty tempting! When I kneeled, this is what I pray for _God thank you so much for giving this day to me I'm_ pretty much _happy to see him! If this is love please! Give me a sign! Even one glance at me will be nice! _after I pray I directly sit to my Seat and look at him! And I was surprised ! Because he was starring at me! When our looks met we smiled to each other and the boy beside him pinch him in the arm and I can see them teasing hi. After the mass me and my cousin decided to let our aunt pick as up, so we decided to stay beside the stair case of the church.

**Ronald**

After serving ! Me and my friends have a _TAMBAYAN _we stay their and wait for our parents to pick us up! Then we saw my brother! Jeremy, he was staring all the way to the girl in the staircase of the church so me and my friends teased him "haha! New victim je?" then he robbed his head "haha! Very funny!"

-_**END of CHAPTER- **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: the first days!

**Jasmine**

"I hate first days of school" I shouted while covering my head with an pillow, when my cousin was really trying hard to wake me up "my gosh! Just open your DAMN eyes! Nobody's going to ea you alive at my school" then I look at her and say this "fine fine ! You won!" THEN SHE wave her hair. Then after an hour! We arrived at the school! My gosh! Everybody is so HOT! Everybody had their own cars, and I think all the girls are wearing a stilettos. Since it's first day we are required to bring all the requirements in all subject. My gosh! I look like a pathetic person! Cause I was bringing all my things in like all over my body, then a guys just bump in to me! And all my things is in the floor, "oh I'm sorry about that" he said, since I automatically sit down when my stuff are all scattered down on the floor I didn't notice his face, then he help me "why do you have so much stuff in the first day of school?" he asked, and I look at his face. HIS THE GUY! The GUY! That I've been starring in the church! I stared like in 30 seconds to him and he asked me "are you okay?" and he pick up my stuff. I shake my head and say this "yeah! My gosh! I'm sorry" then he hand me the notebook "you don't have to apologize! It's also my fault I was on the way" then I asked "do you know where is this building?" then my cousin automatically appear "'coz sorry I-" then she stopped when she saw the guy in front of me "you! You! You are the altar boy right?" then she raise one eyebrow. "that wouldn't be a good name for me! I'm Ronald" then he offer his hand "jasmine!" I said while having a wide smile on my face. "I'm sandy" my cousin smile, and I glared at her then she say "I think! I better get going!" then she go! Then he continued in what he's saying "what where you asking me earlier?" then I show him the paper that the administrator showed me "this building" then he look at his paper then said "oh! We have the same class" then he smiled "really? " I said innocently "since were on the same class, come on! Let me help you with that" then he help me with my requirements, when we reach the building, some girl is already shouting her name "ROnald! Ronald!" then we both look around! When the girl reach to us! He was glaring at me then he said this "oh! I didn't notice that you have company?" then he spoke "oh! Alice, this is Jasmine" then I smiled "hi" I said while she was touching Ronald's chest, when she does that! I really got irritated! "are you new here?" she asked "yes I' am" when she touching Ronald's chest and put her shoulder around him "what school did you came from?" she asked again while I can see in Ronald's face that he's really irritated "uhm! From L.A. High school" I answered while smiling "welcome to LaSalle" he said while smiling "thank you" I said. Ronald look to his clock "oh it's almost time I think we need to rush I'll see you later Alice" then he fastly drag me, then I asked "is she your girlfriend?" then he smiled "I think it would be better off if we don't talk about that right now" he said. Then I asked my self, maybe they have a past? Then I smiled and tell this to him "I'm sorry for being a gossip girl" then he smiled and tell this to me "you need to apologize! It's cool" then we reached our classroom and it was a JUNGLE! 'cause everybody as shouting! And when we arrived there, their were 3 to 4 guys! Who was approaching Ronald, before they approached I fastly get my things in to his hand and take one of the sits.

**Ronald**

"witwew! You have another victim huh?" my friend jasper told me. "what are you talking about" then he pointed at Jasmine "that hotty over there huh?" then I glared at him "he's just a girl I helped" then he smiled very sarcastically "if that's what you say so" then my other friend reacted "haha! You better watched out dude! Alice will be Crazy about this" then I turned in to serious mood "guys stop it! It's not funny" then my other friend approached "what class is Jeremy in?" he asked me, I answered "his in the Aristotle building" then my friend nodded. It's my last year hear at LaSalle and I want everything to be meaningful, I want every moment to be so memorable 'cause it's my last year of studying.

**Mark**

"what? Jasmine is in the Philippines?" I said in a anger tone "yes she is!" jasmine's mom replied "thank you so much Mrs. Russel" then he held my shoulder "your over right? You and her" I sigh and answered "yes ma'am It's just! She's a really good friend of mine" then she glared at me "I know how you hurt my daughter, stay away from her, leave her alone" when Mrs. Russel was saying those things I remembered what my dad and I talked about, about the only one! When my dad was dying, he held my hand and told me that _the only one, only comes out ones, if I don't chase after it, I would be lonely forever _and that time I know that he was talking about jasmine, because jasmine was the only girl who always make me laugh! she loved me so much! But then I hurt her, I know I will regret it forever if I don't chase after her, so I decided that I'm going home.. Home I mean in the Philippines.

**Jasmine**

"it's lunch time" one of my classmates shouted, when I was about to go out of the room sandy was already there to walk with me in the cafeteria "so how did you do?" she asked with a smiling face, I answer "well, same old same old" she raise one eyebrow and said this "I'm not talking about first day, I'm talking about.." she stopped. Then I smile "about..?" then she tickled me "about Ronald" when she said that Ronald was about to go out in the room with her four friends, then sandy approached her "hey Ronald!", Ronald point at sandy and like she's remembering sandy's name "hey.. Sandy right?" then sandy smile "yeah!" then his friends are all smiling and another man came, he really looks like Ronald, then Ronald's friends just go all over around that man and he was left talking to us "do you need help?" he asked with a smiling face, then the guy that look's like him approached us "hey! Guys!" then when he faced Sandy, he was all starring at her, then Ronald notice the way that guy stare at Sandy so he use his elbow to hurt him "I'm sorry girls, this is Jeremy my brother" he said! So there were brothers "hi it's nice meeting you" I offer my hand. Then he shake it. Then sandy talked "you don't to introduce him to me" she said with an anger tone, and I look at sandy with a very confusing face "I'm sorry miss I don't even know you" Jeremy told sandy "no Jeremy! You know me" sandy said, then he turn out to his thinking face "piggy sands?" he asked "my name is Sandy! Not piggy sands!" so they know each other! Then after sandy said that, he drag me and went to the cafeteria, while eating I asked her "why are you so mad at him?" I asked "there's a story about that" she murmured "well I'm not bothered to hear that" I told her "okay fine! You win, Jeremy was my classmate in sophomore and junior year that time I was really really fat! And I'm like a puppy that always chases after him, then on our prom night I confess my love to him, then he embarrassed me in front of our batch mates, he told everyone that I'm a very PIGGY SANDS! And I was a fool to think that he will like me so on that day! I decided to loose weight, then I turned out to be like this" she told me while rubbing her head "my gosh! He's so fool!" then she added "I know right" then I smiled and told her this "and now he's really crazy about you" she smile an evil smile "it's revenge time"

_**-End Of Chapter- **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3: he's arrival**

**Jasmine**

So it's been 2 weeks since I'm going to my new school here in Manila, since my parents are in the states, I always think about them and about my.. My friend his name is Mark, he's my ex-boyfriend well.. Too bad he cheated on me, he's the first person to make me cry, but I don't know what even happens to us were still friends, maybe because we started as best friend before entering a relationship, as I said earlier he cheated on me the bad thing is he cheated with my best friend and that's one of the reasons why I agreed to finish my studies here in the Philippines but now I'm all fine, I think because.. Because of Ronald, he gave me spark! "are you going to church?" Sandy asked me "yeah!" I answered smiling "come on it's already 5 pm I think you better get going" she said.

When we arrived at the church Ronald saw me and he wave at me. And my heart was pounding so fast. So as Jeremy he waved at sandy but sandy Glared at her "hey you could be nice! Were inside the church" then she said "I don't think so! I can be nice with everybody anywhere but except for Jeremy" I giggled. Then the mass is starting. Since I've been thinking about my homework, I can't actually concentrate in the mass then I guy next to me asked me "am I too late for the mass?" I answered without looking on his face "it's just about to start" I said "that's good to know min" then I asked my self. Min? the only person who calls me min is.. Then I turned my head! And it was Mark! "Mark?" I said, and he smiled "hey baby did you miss me?" he asked "what are you doing here?" I asked. "that's not the answer that I was looking for" he said "I'm sorry" I said. Then he hugged me. Sandy was looking at us "oh I forgot sandy this is a friend of mine way back in America, Mark" I said, and Sandy smiled "hi! It's really nice meeting you" he said. And then the church bells start to ring. I was looking all the way at the back to see Ronald, while looking at him I was smiting. When he noticed that I was looking at him, he smile at me, when he smile it's like my body was all in nuts, there were like electricity pounding into my heart.

**Ronald**

I'm serving again at the church and it was so full! And in front I can see Jasmine, she still so beautiful as ever when she smiles at me I can hear my heart pound so fast and I can't explain why. But I promise my self that I can't fall in love. It'll be so stupid if a fall in love I'll just left them crying over some stupid guy like me, I'm not worthy of love. After the mass I can see someone calling me "Ronald!" and I tuned around! I though it was Jasmine but it was Alice "hey what's up Alice?" I asked innocently "your done right?" she asked. Then my brother butt in in our conversation "no his not! Because were still going in a double date" he said sarcastically, then Alice's eyes became bigger "is that true?" Alice asked "no" I answered quietly, then she smile "so your free?" seeing Alice is like remembering all the bad things that happened to us. I sigh and answered "look.. I though we talked about this? That we stay friends right?" then she grinned her teeth "yeah! Uhm.. It's like a friendly go out" I bit my lower lip "no! I'm sorry I can't" then I look down and continued "it still hurts.." then she smile of embarrassment "I get it! I'm sorry, if your not free I'm gonna be going first so.. Bye" then she turned around.

I was laying in my bead when I received a text message

Ggrrr! .

Starting to hate physics..

Help any body?

gM

It was jasmine, since I'm the president of the class we are need to get our classmate's number. I replied.

I can help you.

Then she replied

I'm really freaking out! I don't understand why we need to do this anyways . grr!

Is that our assignment?

Yep it is!

Do it tomorrow! I'll help you! Since physics is our last period.

Okies! J thanks Ronald I owe you won! :D

Okay! You better sleep! We still have classes tomorrow !:D

I see .. Thank you so much . You better sleep too.

I will! Nytie nyt! :D

That's the end of our conversation. It's Monday again ! Time to go to school! My mom called me "Ronald?" I answered "mom?", "have you drink your meds?" I smiled and nodded "take care" she told me and kiss me on the chicks!. I arrived in the school and I saw jasmine, he was with a guy, I think a new student then Alice called me "hey" I turn and smiled "hey?" then she smiled "I..I really want to apologize about yesterday" she said, "it's okay . You don't have to apologize" even if I was talking to her, I can't take my eyes off Jasmine, she followed my sight "he's new" she said, then I look at her "oh! Yeah! I noticed" she smiled a little "so.. I better be going, I'll see you around" she said, I nodded and smile. The bell rang and I had headache so I bumped to someone else "oh sorry" I said, then the girl held my shoulder, and it was jasmine "nald are you okay?" she asked "yeah! I was just.. A little dizzy" I said, then the guy next to him cleared his throat, "oh! Mark this is my classmate and also my friend, Ronald" she said with a face that's so unidentified, I smiled "nice meeting you" then he smiled too "you too" then unexpectedly Jasmine smiled "were still going to finish my physics homework right?" then I smiled "off course". After a while it's already lunch, so jasmine text me

Hey! Nald! I'm here at the library, we can do our homework here. J

Yeah! I'll be there.

Then I reached the library, so we seated in a empty chair and table, while I was teaching her, she was starring all the way to me and my heart is pounding so fast and I was sweating all over, then she wiped my sweat and asked me "are you alright?" I accidentally look at her in the eyes then I held my head "yeah" then she asked "so how do you celebrate nutrition month here?" I answered "very easy! Were required to bake a cake and were going to give it to our special someone" she smile so widely "really! Ohh! I'm so excited" then I turned into a serious mood "Is he your boyfriend?" she stop smiling "no he's not" I smile so widely! I got a feeling like I'm so happy and I don't understand why "really?" then she smiled "why you so happy?" I cleared my throat "because uuhmm, he looks so untrustworthy" then he became serious "oh .. That's why. I think your mean" my eyes got bigger "why?" I asked "because you don't even know him yet your judging him" then she left. I sigh! She doesn't even know!

_**-End Of chapter- **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4: helpless them. **

**Jasmine**

I was doing my homework in Physics, I was using the method that Ronald told me, and I was reminded of what attitude I'd do to him. Then I received I text message.

Hey you mad at me?

It was Ronald. I replied

Should I be the one asking that question?

I'm really sorry for being judgmental. - Ronald

You don't need to say sorry! It was i who should apologize.. About the attitude I'd did to you - me

No! its what I deserve. - Ronald

No you don't ! - me

What can I do to make it up to you? - Ronald

You don't need to- me

No I insist- Ronald

You really do? -me

Yeah- Ronald

Okay! Treat me to lnch J - me

SureJ I'm glad to- Ronald

Okay then it's settled. - me

Okaies! You better sleep J - Ronald

You too. Nytie nyt J - me

This guys! Is so .. So .. So CRAZY ! I should be the one to apologize to him for the attitude that I acted! Huh! He's so nice! Maybe that's why I'm crazy about him. I was turning round and round in my bed and I sigh and asked myself "why is so nice?" then someone answered "because he's always like that" I turned and it was sandy, I smile and asked "how do you know?" she smiled to me and sit on my bed "I always saw him helping other people" I smiled "really?" then the smile on her face disappeared "how about you and mark? What going on jas?" I lay again and sigh "he was my ex-boyfriend" then she smile "he is? And he followed you all the way here? SOO! .. Soo! .." I sit and try to continue what she's going to say "so ANNOYING!" then she look at me "nu uh! It was so! ROMANTIC!" my eyes got bigger and I pretended to cough, "haha! Just kidding come on! Dinner's ready" she continued. It was another day in school, and there was a group of people in the bulletin board, as I check it out it was for the clubs and is says "sign up for your favorite club?" as I look at every list, the cheerleading list is so full so as the varsities for volleyball and basketball, so I noticed that there was an empty paper and it was the HELPING GREEN CLUB as I read the meaning it means community service and environment helping since I noticed that no one was signing up for it, I wrote my name in it, because since 6th grade I was the president of the community service in my old school and it always rocks! The bell rang, and I immediately run in my classroom. When I opened our room there was Ronald and he was sitting on the desk and his feet in the chair and he was smiling at me "hey" he said I smiled "hey what's up?" then he sit in chair "so we still going to lunch?" he asked "yes, if your free" I said "hey! I'm the one who ask you! So off course I'm free" he smiled. And then the second bell rang. "I'll talk t you later" I said.

well it was lunch time, as I walk in the corridor there was Ronald waiting for me, "let's go?" he asked "yeah" I said with a smiling face. While we were walking in the corridor Alice was looking at us and then he approached Ronald "hey! Do you want to eat lunch with me?" I bit my lip then Ronald answered "oh I'm sorry! I'm going to eat lunch with Jasmine" her eyes turned into anger and she look at me so scary, so that's why I decided to ask her to join us "would you like to join us?" I asked, her eyes get bigger "no thanks! I remembered I have to do something" she said. Then we continued walking, then we reached the cafeteria as we order our food we reached an empty sit right in front of the cashier then we start mingling "so what club did you enter?" he asked "ahhm. Helping green Club" then he choked and smile "why did you pick that club?" he asked, I smile and grinned my the teeth "because I love environment" I said "that's the most lame club here" he said, I look at him and m eyes get bigger, and I raise one eyebrow at him "so, how about you what club did you join?", he clears his throat and answered "secret" he said, and then the bell rang, I pick up all my things "thank you for the lunch Ronald, I owe you one" I said "where are you going?" he asked, then I put my bag in my shoulder "duh! Class" I said "no! it's the time to enter your clubs, I mean it's your first meeting with your club president" he said, I wet my lips and smile "thank you for informing me" I said, then I left. I was looking for the room of our club. Then i arrived at exactly 1pm, then there was just 15 to 16 people sitting in every chair, so I decided to sit on the empty chair in front. But come to think of it the students who sign up was really really low, unlike in my old school there were bunch of student signing up for the environment club. Then the president of club walk by us then he said "good morning everyone" I wasn't really paying attention to him "I see! Guys! I'm sorry to say that this is the lowest of members we had since 1990 of our school" the president said, the voice seem so familiar, so when I got interested to his voice I lay my eye on him then it was! RONALD! When I saw him, my eyes became bigger and he was smiling at me, the he winked, did he just winked on me? I asked my self. "okay guys! The floor is now open for suggestions for our club, what is the first thing you want to do?" then a girl raised her hand, Ronald point on her "yes you!" she stand up "first of all my name is Denise and my first idea for our club is to have a new article for the school newspaper, you know to have a little publicity over the school" then Ronald smiles "okay you can take a sit, I think that's a brilliant idea, anybody else" I raised my hand "yes Ms. Russel?" he said "well.. I think it would be good for our club, you know to have a community service in marathon runs?" then I sit "that's a perfect timing, there would be a fun run this coming Saturday in our school, so do you agree guys?" then a man stood up "we join this club, because of the extra auricular not because we want to pick up junks" he said, then the girl Denise stood up to "excuse me, I think that's the essence of joining the environmental clubs, to help the environment" then they started to debate, Ronald shouted "okay okay! Guys! Stop it," he pointed at the man "what's your name?" the guy raise one eyebrow "Harol" he said "okay harol! Denise is right, that's the essence of joining this club, not just because of extra auricular, so if you don't attend an event I'm sorry to stay, you have no extra auricular" he said with a calm tone. Then we put our attention to the things that we need for This coming Saturday.

_**-End Of Chapter- **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Avoid?

**Jasmine**

After our meeting I decided to stay in the room and look at the achievements of the club. Well, they have a lot and pictures of alumni's "so what do you think of our project?" someone asked and I turned and it was Ronald and he's smiling at me "well. I think it's very good, so as the president" I said with a sarcastic sound "haha! Your gotta be kidding me, why are you still here?" he asked "I just don't feel like going home yet" I said "do you want me to take you home?" he asked. Then I glared at him "I met, you know so you have someone to accompany you" he continue "that, would be nice" I said. He smiled so widely. Then we started walking together, it was quiet for a bit then I started asking questions "so what's your relationship with Alice?" I asked, he looked at me and smile "well.. She's my ex-girlfriend, but we broke up" he said "it would be nice f you tell me the story" I said. He sighed "why can't I say no to you?" she just smiled, "well.. I was courting her for like 2 years since our freshmen year, but she never answered me, then on our junior intramurals she said yes! And I was so happy, but I found out that she answered me because of a bet, but to be honest, she's the first girl that I've ever loved and she said that she have already fallen in love with me, but my trust can't easily be build, so I never trusted her again" then he looked up and that was the longest sentence I heard from him since we met, and I can see in his eyes that his really hurt, well you can't blame the man. Then she looked at me and smile "poor girl" I said, then he laughed "what's?" he said "she don't know how lucky she is to be loved by you" I said and I was a little shocked when I said that, and he was starring at me while smiling "you mean that?" he asked "off course" I said, then he sigh again "but it's good that we broke up" he said, then I raised one eyebrow "why?" I asked he shake his head "oh, it's nothing" he said. Then we entered our village "so how about you and mark? What are you two?" he asked, I bit my lower lip "well.. Mark Is a really close family friend of mine, same as you, he was my ex-boyfriend just like you and alice, but the fact is he cheated on me…" I paused for a while, then continue "with my best friend" his eyes got bigger "that's awful" he said "poor guy" he continued "why? Because he's lucky to be loved by me?" I said "no" he said "because he don't know that everybody searched for a girl like you" he continued, and I was damn blushing. "you meant that?" I asked "off course" he said while smiling. Then a fast car cam rushing pass us and it was Mark "hey min… and .." he point at Ronald "Ronald" he said "why you two walking?" he said "because there's land to walk for" I said sarcastically, then they burst out laughing "come on Min, I'll take you home" mark said, then I look at Ronald, and he was smiling "it's okay, I can walk" I said "no you should ride" mark said, then he opened the door for me, I smile "we can walk some other time" I said "off course, I'd really have fun walking with you" he said "same here" I said, then mark moved the car ugh! He was on a wrong timing! "do you like him?" he said "what?" I said with an irritating face, "you look that your really into him" he said while driving "I am, I'm really into him" I said then he looked at me "I wont quit on you, I know I've done completely wrong, but I wont just give you up" he said, then we arrived at my house "thanks for the ride" I said, he smile "I love you min" he said, then I just sigh. Then he moved his car, I held my chest and it wasn't the same when he used to say those words, it's not beating fast.

**Ronald **

I'm here at my room laying in my bed, and I was holding my chest, and I was asking myself "did I just fell in love with Jasmine?" then I shake my head, no! I can't be, then I close my eyes and fell to sleep. It was the day for the fun run! For our first community service while walking I already saw Jasmine, and I can see that she was really working hard, I don't but all of a sudden I'm not in a good mood I feel so sick, like my head's going to fall off, and despite of this the sun is so hot and I can feel that I'm sweating a cold one. "Ronald are you okay?" Jasmine asked me, I nodded but I didn't give a word. Then the fun run begin, I feel so dizzy so I seat in the chair near our tent and I can feel my sweat, and it's cold then I talk to myself "did I take my meds?"

**Jasmine**

Were, here at the event and Ronald doesn't look really good, I have to ask him if his okay, so I came to approach him "nalds, are you okay?" I asked, then he just wiped his sweat and he has a buggy eyes, like the sick one, then he fainted, "Ronald, Ronald! Are you okay?" then I put my hand in his forehead and his freaking hot "guys! Come here! RONALD! He FAINTED!" I shout , then my co-members of the club came near us "what happened?" asked Denise "I was.. I was.. I was just asking if his okay then he fainted" I said "call the medics" Harol said, after a while the medics arrived and he woke up "what happened?" he said, then I immediately come to him and I held his hand "are you okay? What happened to you?" i asked, he remove his hand immediately, and my heart beats fast, "I'm okay", "his anemic" the medics said "you should eat protein foods, to prevent fainting" the medics continued, he smile "thank you sir" then he said, then from far, I can see Jeremy running and look really worried "nald! I heard you fainted, are you okay? Should we go to the hospital?" he said "don't go overboard I was just anemic" he said while smiling "should I just take you home?" Jeremy said "can you do that?" Ronald said, then Jeremy patted Ronald's back "off course, come one let's go", Jeremy smiled at me "were going first" he said, then I smiled, and I was looking at Ronald and he didn't even give a glance at me and I felt really bothered.

_**- End of Chapter - **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6: REAL FEELINGS. **_

**Ronald**

"bro, are you sure your okay?" Jeremy asked and he look really really worried, I patted his head "don't worry, I will tell you if I feel something strange okay?" then I smile "you know what nalds! Jasmine looks really worried, I think she likes you" Jeremy said, and I remembered her face when I fainted, and yes she really looks worried "what are you talking about? You know I can't fall inlove" then I shake my head "bro! you just loved one girl in your life, and she betrayed you, I think before anything else happens you just want to experience it again, you know what I mean?" Jeremy said "I'm scared.. Scared, what if I loved someone again and she hurt me again? What if she loved me and I'll just left her like that?" I said, then Jeremy held my shoulder "bro! if you love her, just court her, just once, don't think about anything, just do whatever you think you feel, just this once, follow your heart" Jeremy said, then I look at him and smile "I think your right"

Then it's Sunday again, we have to serve. I was holding the candle for the Procession and in front I can see Jasmine, and she smiled at me, I smile at her too. After the mass I was looking for her, when I found her, she was chatting with mark, and my heart was pounding so fast it was like I'm jealous. But what right do I have to get jealous

**Jasmine**

Stupid RONALD! He don't even know how worried I am of her. Err.. So irritating, but didn't he smile at me? At the church, I should text him.

Ronald? - me

After 5 minutes I received a text message but it was from my classmate. I sigh! I love you RONALD! But why can't you see it, why are you keep avoiding me! I hate this kind of feeling! Then it was Monday and I was not in the mood so I was walking while looking down and I bump into someone "sorry" I said without looking at his face, then the guy held my bag "hey! Hey! You better watch out where your going! You might get hit by a car" the that I bumped said, then I look at his face and it was Jeremy. "Jeremy, sorry" I said and I smiled. He moved his face close to mine, then he smiled "your worried about him? Aren't you?" he said then he moved back to his position, "about who?" I said "about my brother" he said and he put his hands on his pocket. "is he present?" I asked, then he widely smile "yes he's here". I smile for a little "okay! I'm going in now" I said, then I moved, but he held my arm "if you like my brother, please don't hurt him, please take good care of him" Jeremy said, then I look at him, and he let go of my arm and go. My mind was really curious about what he said, even when I enter our classroom, I was still thinking about what he said, then I saw Ronald and all I was thinking about was gone, I immediately came to him "nalds!" I said, then he look at me, he smile for a little "what happened to you last Saturday?" I asked "you heard right? From the mouth of the medics that I was anemic?" he was rugged, like he was not in the mood. "oh yeah! I heard" I said then Alice called her "Ronald!" then he move "excuse me" he said. After our conversation my heart was really pounding so fast and I keep asking myself, what happened? He's not like this.. Because of him! I can't even pay attention to the lesson! Ugh! I really hate this feeling! Like this morning I was not in my usual self, and I bumped someone else again "look were your going" the man said, as I look at the guy, it was Ronald, my head can't tell me what's happening so my mouth just said this "can we talk?" then he put his hands on his pocket "were already talking" he said "in private?" I said "sure" he said in a serious tone. Then we went in the green house of our school "go on talk" he said. "are we okay?" I asked "what do you mean?" he said "your not the same, I mean before that night.. You were different.." my heart start to pound so fast again "I wasn't different, I was this before you came, aren't you going over-bored? We just met, and you act like you know me, this is my real attitude" then he shake his head, I can't even say a word for all the things that he said, my tears start to fall and I can't breathe easy "if that's all your saying, I'm going" he said then he started to go "I know your different, I know your not that!" I said while crying I throw an book on him "I know your not that! That's why I love you!" I shouted, then I sat on the floor were I was standing, I sat there and I was still crying, then he hugged me "I knew it" he said I was shocked when he said that "I love you too Jasmine Allison Russel" he said with a calm voice "what? Why did you did this then?" I asked and I stand up "because I was really shy to tell you straightly, that's why I acted" he said and smiled "your kidding right?" I asked "no! since you confess to me first, then fine! I love you too" he said and he kiss me on the forehead. I was so happy that day, I didn't know what happened but yes it's us! I don't even know what to say! Then after that we walk back to the campus while holding hands then Sandy saw us! "guys! What happened?" then she smiled very widely, and Jeremy also approached us "it's us!" Ronald said "really?" Sarah asked "why what happened?" she continued with a smiling face "she courted me" Ronald said with a sarcastic sound and I pinch him in the neck "excuse me! I didn't court you, you were too dramatic to say your real feelings" I said Jeremy was just smiling and he said this "I know you can do it men! You always do it in your way" he said in serious tone and Ronald smile. Then Jeremy put his hands around Sandy "do you know what this means?" then sandy held Jeremy's hand while smiling "what?", "you should court me too" Jeremy Smiled, Sandy remove Jeremy's arm around her "YOU WISH!" she said. Its been a long day! Everything is doing well, and its already 5pm, and it's our dismissal time "do you want me to walk you home?" asked Ronald "I'd love that" I said "don't love it, you might miss it" he said, then he smiled "what do you mean by that?" I asked "don't always put my words in your mind okay, the more important is the things that I do for you okay? I love you, come on let's go" I smiled, you know how I feel? Words can't explain how happy I am that this thing happened. We held hands while walking "how did you find out that your inlove with me?" I asked "hhmm? Me?" he said, then I nodded "I think when I got jealous of mark, and I feel like giving up because I know his your ex, I also though that you still love him, that's why I was really hesitating to tell you that I love you because you might reject me and we might be awkward to each other, I HATE THAT" he said, I think, since I met Ronald that is the most longest sentence I've heard of him. "how about you? How did you found out that you love me?" he asked, then I smiled "do you need to find that out?" I asked and smile "off course, I answered you, you should be fair" he said "okay fine! Since .. Since the first day I saw you" I said then I laugh "what? Since the first day off school? Since we bumped in to each other?" he asked "nope" I said "since the first day I saw you in the church" I said, then he look at me and he smiled, then we stop for a while and we look into each other's eyes and afterwards I only notice that our face was getting closer and closer and our lips reached each other's then we kissed! Then he stop it, and he hug me "I love you! You have no idea how much I love you" he said "I love you more.." I said, then we continue walking, this is the best feeling, I didn't felt this with mark, I think maybe because this one is my true love, Ronald Sean Darwin.

_**-End Of Chapter- **__**J**_


End file.
